


Two Trees, One Home

by bboiseux



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vax lives!, critmas treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Keyleth and Vax'ildan and Shaun found a solution long ago.  A quick ficlet about a happy home.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Keyleth/Vax'ildan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Two Trees, One Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



Keyleth brushed a few salt and pepper strands of hair away from Vax’s face and tucked them behind his ear. He was so beautiful. She caressed his check with her thumb and he nuzzled her hand, ending with a light kiss. Sometimes she thought about how they almost hadn’t had this. How the Raven Queen and Vecna had almost taken this away. Vax gone in a flash. Their future turned to dust. But that was the past. It didn't matter now.

She kissed him softly on the lips. “Say hi for me.”

Vax looked at her with those eyes full of admiration and Keyleth fell in love all over again. Just like she had everyday for the last fifteen years.

“Take care of yourself,” he said. And he kissed her again. It was warm and comforting just like the feel of him against her.

Keyleth could feel the warmth of his gaze on her face as she turned to the tree, placed her hand against the trunk … and it crackled open with violent energy.

“See you tomorrow,” Vax said as he stepped through the portal.

⁂

Shaun had still been rebuilding the store when Keyleth and Vax had shown up on his doorstep wanting to talk. He had long considered the timing of that talk a blessing. After that, he thought a courtyard the perfect addition to the new Gilmore’s Glorious Goods. Tucked behind the store, accessible from his private rooms above the shop. And the _pièce de résistance_ , provided by Keyleth: a towering tree. The whole thing was a beautiful arrangement.

As Shaun lounged in one of the chairs and enjoyed the warm Emon summer air that reminded him of his childhood while being quite different, he thought what he always thought in these moments: Keyleth was a very generous woman. Shaun had his business here. Keyleth had her people in Zephrah. And there was Vax in between.

And for Vax there was that tree. Summoned with a whisper on Keyleth’s breath and a gesture of her hand: a gateway. Two places made one by love for a single man: Vax’ildan.

With a flash and a crack, the tree opened to Zephrah and Vax was there. Shaun stood up with grace and sauntered over to him.

“Vax’ildan!” he said with his usual gusto.

Vax smiled—that soft smile always dripping with the slight hint of sadness. Shaun pulled him close and tried to take the sadness away. He hadn’t succeeded yet, but, Shaun considered, between himself and Keyleth there was happiness enough for all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and talking to all of you, so feel free to leave your thoughts! Even key smashes and extra kudos (<3) are cherished! (And if you want to comment, but don't want a response, just add *whisper* to your comment).


End file.
